


Rain

by Storylover10



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer thunder storms are the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

One of Newt's favorite things in the world is standing in the middle of a summer thunder storms. He loves the feeling of the cold water runner down his back and off his hair, into his eyes. He says that it feels like the rain washes away all the bad things in life, at least for a little while. He always looks more at peace with himself out in a storm.

Thomas usally stood on the porch of their shared home, watching the other as he stands in the middle of the yard, getting soaked to the bone.

The blonde turns to look at him. "Come on, Tommy! The water's nice today!"

"You're going to get sick standing out there!"

"I won't if you come out here and keep me warm." Newt told him as he walked up and took his hands. Thomas rolled his eyes, but let himself be pulled into the rain as well.

Newt let out a laugh when Thomas spun him when they got to the center of the grass. Thomas then pulled him close, into a dance.

"See better already." Newt told him as he barried his face in his neck.

"You're such a dork. And you're still taking a hot shower when we go in."

"Only if you join me."

Thomas laughed as he pulled Newt into a kiss.


End file.
